YesNoPERVERT!
by Yellow Is Mine
Summary: A bunch of short stories of Hao and Yoh! A couple extra stories from school, too! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is just a bunch of short stories with Hao and Yoh.**

**DISCLAIMER: I no own Shaman King.**

**Girl**

Hao: -walks into a store to get a book- . . . -he couldn't find it- Damn it! -goes to (Lysrerg's) emo-corner-

Lyserg: Hao! Get _out _of my emo-corner!

Hao: -glares at Lyserg- No. . . I couldn't buy Yoh a book on where babies come from. . .

Lyserg: You're _such _a perv.

Hao: And you're _such _a girl, Lyserg! -smirks-

-Yoh walks in-

Yoh: Hey, guys! Whatcha talkin' about?

Hao: About how Lyserg is really a girl.

-Lyserg's mouth drops to floor-

Yoh: Wha. . .? That can't be true! Lyserg even showed us!

Hao: But he just showed me! And there's no way that what I saw was a p-!

-Lyserg hits Hao on head-

Lyserg: Stop spreading _nonsense_! Yoh-kun, don't believe him!

Hao: Its _not _nonsense. Why else would you act like a girl when you're around me? I mean otherwise you'd be ga-.

-Lyserg punches Hao-

Yoh: Woah! No violence! You guys know how much I hate violence!

Hao+Lyserg: -point at each other- He started it!

Yoh: I don't care! Just have peace for at least one day!

Lyserg: Okay.

Hao: Sure, Yoh. -smirks- No.

Yoh: Ugh!


	2. Weather

**Weather**

**A/N: My friend, Lauren, was playing out in the rain. She is Yoh and I'm Hao.**

-bright & sunny outside-

Yoh: Ahhh. . . What a great day~! -stretches arms-

-Hao walks in and weather changes darasticly to thunderstorm-

Yoh: Why?

Hao: ?

Yoh: (Why did you have to ruin my day?) Why did you have to make my day perfect?

Hao: Oh, c'mon! Its just a coincidence!

Yoh: Hey! Stop reading my mind!

Hao: No.

Yoh: But. . . At least make the sun come back!

Hao: How?

Yoh: I don't know! Summon Apollo or something!

Hao: Yoh, this is Shaman King. Not Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief.

Yoh: It is?

Hao: -bangs head on near by table-


	3. Sexual fetishes

Sexual fetishes

**A/N: I am very proud of myself. I started this conversation at my school. A sexual fetish is something that turns you on. Me and three of my guy friends (yes, I was the only girl) told theirs. Mine is somewhere in here. Here's the convo. . .**

Me: Hey, I have an idea.

Dylan: Is it something perverted?

Me: Hell yeah!

Pedo-bear: Of course.

Liam: What is it this time?

Me: Bwahaha! Ken, what's your sexual fetis?

Pedo-bear: Great, pick on the pedophile. Hm. Ok, I have a glasses fetish.

Me: That's obvios.

Pedo-bear: I know.

Me: Go Dylan.

Dylan: Why me?

Me: You want Liam to go first?

Liam: What about you?

Me: You figured it out yesterday.

Pedo-bear: People please.

Dylan: Ok, I'll tell you guys. Napa.

All three of us stare at him: What's that?

Dylan: ? You guys don't know what a Napa is?

Me: No. Please tell.

Dylan: Fine. Its snake women.

Me: . . . Really?

Pedo-bear: Liam's turn!

Liam: What about her?

Pedo-bear: Oh, yeah.

Liam: She's a Shotal!

Me: Wrong!

Pedo-bear: That's Marylou's. She is the exact opposite of her!

Dylan: Lollital.

Pedo-bear: Ha! That means you're a pedophile, too!

Me: Not quite. I never did anything. Unlike you, pedophile.

Pedo-bear: It was just one year! Get over yourselves!

Dylan: What's a Lollital?

Me: Eh, boy am I glad Juliette and Alyssa arnet here. . .

Pedo-bear: You don't want me to tell Alyssa or Juliette why?

Me: Because they're innocent!

Dylan: Hey, can someone answer my question?

Liam: Lollital means you like little girls.

Dylan: . . . -stares at me-

Me: Hah. . . I know. I'm weird. But I'm proud!

Dylan: That's what this table is about- Weirdness and sexual conversations!

Me: On second thought, I miss Alyssa and Juliette. . .

**Two minutes later. . . **

-Alyssa shows up-

Dylan: -iam likes half and half. Ken has glasses. I have Napa. And you're a Lollital.

Alyssa: What's a Lollital?

Me: A genre.

Pedo-bear: Its her sexual fetish.

Me: Shut up, Ken!

Alyssa: What's a sexual fetish?

Me: Don't you dare! This is exacly why I don't want to tell her! She doesn't even know what a fetish is!

Pedo-bear: She's not going to care. . .

Me: Pedophile, prostitute, pervert!

Pedo-bear: That's not true!

Liam: Yes it is.

Pedo-bear: Ok, fine. The pedophile and pevert part are true. Same goes for you.

Me: I'm not a pedo!

Liam: But you're are a pervert. . .

Me: I _know _that, Liam!

Dylan: I officially love lunch!

Alyssa: Am I invisble or something?

Me: No. We just had to get that over with. What's up?

Alyssa: What's a Lollital?

Me: . . .

**To Be Continued. . .**


End file.
